Азбука подарков
by StasyRed
Summary: Номия никогда не чувствовал себя старомодным. И никогда не испытывал проблем с ухаживаниями. Но с Ямадой все как в первый раз...


\- Мивако, а вот скажи-ка, куда сейчас с девушкой можно сходить?

Мивако ждала этого вопроса. Нет-нет, конечно, не конкретно этого - телепатом она не была, однако подобного, раз, вместо того чтобы заниматься проектом, Такуми рассеянно возил мышью по столу, выстукивал пальцами увертюру к "Вильгельму Теллю" и нет-нет, да и косился в ее сторону.

...Детский сад какой-то! - весело подумала она, собираясь развлечься по полной. Работать не хотелось.

\- И в качестве кого ты меня спрашиваешь? Как мужчина женщину, как товарищ товарища или...

\- ...как мужчина мужчину! - сострил Ямадзаки и тут же сдал назад под ее взглядом.

\- Как мужчина - женщину, - терпеливо уточнил Номия.

Мивако развернулась. Взгляд ее обрел почти плотоядный блеск.

\- Все зависит от того, с какой девушкой. Скажем, одну известную тебе девушку можно сводить в итальянский ресторан, поскольку ты еще не рассчитался за тот раз, когда ей пришлось разделять мнение Дайгоро-сана по поводу падения нравов современной молодежи.

\- Ты корыстна, - с прискорбием заметил Номия.

\- Даже не представляешь, насколько, - в тон ему вздохнула Мивако.

Разговор прервался телефонным звонком, едва дождавшись окончания которого, изъерзавшийся Ямадзаки выдвинул свое предложение:

\- Девушку нужно вести в роскошный ресторан, - устремив тоскливый взгляд на затылок Мивако, сообщил он, верхом на стуле подгребая к ней поближе. - А затем в роскошный отель. И уж там не ударить в грязь лицом, чтобы потом она пошла за тобой куда угодно. Главное...

\- Да ты, смотрю, специалист, - Мивако развернулась, и он сразу юркнул к своему столу. - И где же осталась твоя роскошная толпа поклонниц? В отеле или ресторане?

И фыркнула, когда Ямадзаки с сосредоточенным видом уткнулся в монитор, имитируя приступ трудолюбия.

\- Хорошо, давай конкретизируем, - повторил Номия, наконец-то переставая делать вид, будто он только на секундочку отвлекся, - куда мне сходить с Аюми-тян? Отель, по понятным причинам, отпадает.

\- ...по непонятным причинам...

\- Что-что?

\- Нет, ничего. Может, в кино? - предложила Мивако.

\- Были уже. Да и не идет сейчас ничего толкового.

\- В парк аттракционов?

\- И там тоже.

\- О-о-о... - Мивако с состраданием посмотрела на приятеля, чье специфическое отношение к "банальным развлечениям" - вернее, отторжение оных - было широко известно. За исключением, разве что, колеса обозрения: страсть, которую Номия к нему питал, вразумительному объяснению не поддавалась. - Неужели и на карусельках катались?

Номия прищурился: зная Мивако, можно не сомневаться, что вопрос задан не просто так. Ну и пусть дразнит.

\- Предположим, катались.

\- И как оно?

\- Как обычно. Два дня потом мутило. Ненавижу карусели.

\- Потому что тебе не самому на них надо кататься - детей уже пора катать! Своих, а не Дайгоро-сана!

Номия огрызнулся взглядом.

\- А... в Нагою не ездили?

Он замялся и, взвешивая каждое слово, сказал после паузы:

\- Нет, пока нет. Но хочу как-нибудь свозить ее в музей керамики.

Мивако была слишком стреляным воробьем, чтобы позволить провести себя на такой мякине.

\- И заодно с родителями познакомить? - она прицелилась в него карандашом.

Ей показалось, или у него действительно покраснели мочки ушей?

\- Может быть.

\- "Может... быть"?.. - Ямадзаки снова прекратил изображать трудовую деятельность и, раскрыв рот, вытаращился на начальника.

\- Господи, неужели я дожила до этого дня!.. - Мивако все не могла поверить, что он всерьез. - Такуми, уж не жениться ли ты собрался?..

Номия едва заметно дернул бровью

\- Может быть.

Взвизгнули колесики, что-то хрупнуло, раздалось сдавленно "кха?!": это Ямадзаки развернулся вместе со стулом, забыв выпустить из руки компьютерную мышь. Теперь ее провод свисал безжизненным хвостиком до самого пола, но этого никто, включая его самого, не заметил. У Мивако пересохло в горле - она дрожащими пальцами потянулась к недопитому кофе, однако рука дрогнула - чашка полетела на пол, и пришлось отпрыгивать вместе с креслом, чтобы не попасть под кофейный всплеск. Это привело ее в чувство.

\- Аюми-тян уже в курсе?.. - подтирая лужу, поинтересовалась она.

\- Нет.

Раздавшееся вслед фырканье Номии категорически не понравилось. Он слишком хорошо знал, какой длины у Мивако язык. И какое участие она любит принимать в делах, особенно личных, других людей.

\- Не вздумай, - предупредил он.

Мивако подняла голову и выразительно посмотрела на Номию. Номия не менее выразительно посмотрел на Мивако. Она отвела глаза первой и, кашлянув, вернулась к теме:

\- Тогда, может, на каток?

\- ...каток?.. Какой еще каток? Каток?! Издеваешься, да? Ты еще на дискотеку нас отправь!

\- Почему сразу "издеваешься"?.. Это модно и... э-э... молодежно, - с сомнением пояснила Мивако, буквально с утра проезжавшая под огромной растяжкой - рекламой нового катка, с которой, трогательно взявшись за руки, улыбалась юная парочка. Такуми, конечно, на того юношу по возрасту не тянул, но... - Думаю, Аюми-тян понравится.

Номия скептически нахмурился. Хотя, если подумать, почему бы и нет?..

\- Ты же в институте отлично катался, - продолжала Мивако. - Как там ее... Харука? Нет, с Харукой вы все больше упражнялись в... э-э... - она осеклась. - Нет, все-таки с Минако... Или с Нанако?..

\- Не вздумай ляпнуть что-нибудь при Аюми-тян.

\- Ха, можно подумать, она питает в отношении тебя какие-то иллюзии. Ты еще не забыл, как начал за ней ухаживать? Аюми-тян, конечно, девушка наивная и, не побоюсь этого слова, невинная, но ведь не дура же!..

Номия, к несчастью, помнил свои кажущиеся теперь совершенно идиотскими выходки и не менее идиотскую причину, по которой и начался этот роман.

\- И, кстати, откуда у тебя столько сведений о моей личной жизни? Собирала на меня досье с целью ресторанного шантажа?

\- Тоже мне, секрет Полишинеля! Словно ты когда-то делал из этого тайну! Особенно после того как она тебя развернула, и ты, распустив хвост, пустился во все тяжкие!.. В тебя тогда полкурса было влюблено и, между прочим, не только девушки!.. Помнишь?

Мивако ухмыльнулась, а Номия содрогнулся: нет, он не был гомофобом и вообще - считал себя достаточно толерантным человеком (что подтверждается самим фактом его работы в"Фудзивара дизайн", владельцы которого были личностями весьма колоритными), однако любая толерантность - и его, в том числе, - имела свои пределы.

\- И я, между прочим, тоже!.. - легко рассмеялась Мивако, не подозревая, какие черные вихри заклубились в этот момент в груди безмолвствующего (что отнюдь не тождественно слову "оглохшего") Ямадзаки.

Номия опешил.

\- Что?..

\- Да-да, Такуми, курсе на втором я была в тебя влюблена, как кошка!

\- Боже, где были мои глаза!.. - отшутился он.

\- Наверное, ты не мог оторвать их от... Томоко?.. Или Канны? С кем ты тогда спал?..

Мужчины передернулись: сколько они знали Мивако, но замечаниями подобного рода она по-прежнему ввергала их в ступор.

\- Ну уж сразу и спал... - пробормотал Номия. - Так... вздремнули пару раз, - и снова пожелал, чтобы память у нее был не такой цепкой. И хватка... он оценил этот хитрый прищур... тоже.

Предчувствия его не обманули.

\- Ну, что там насчет ресторана?.. - подмигнула Мивако. - Люблю итальянскую кухню.

\- Ты любишь любую кухню за мой счет, - вздохнул Номия. - Шантажистка.

\- Что поделать: неприлично молодой женщине одной ходить по ресторанам, а меня туда никто не приглашает, - театрально вздохнула Мивако.

\- Мивако-тян... Только скажи!.. - Ямадзаки умоляюще сложил руки на груди. К несчастью, в правой у него была компьютерная мышь, которую он снова вырвал из гнезда.

\- Каток, говоришь... - вздохнул Номия и проводил взглядом нырнувшего под стол Ямадзаки. - Ну, ладно...

И он пригласил Ямаду на каток. 

Она стояла на коньках лишь однажды - когда Морита, вернувшись после очередного исчезновения, предложил отметить воссоединение друзей не традиционной пьянкой, а днем борьбы за здоровый образ жизни. Был он при этом изрядно зелен на лицо, а от запаха перегара падали замертво низко летящие птицы.

Борьба за здоровый образ жизни обернулась для Ямады растянутой ногой, двумя ссадинами, разбитым носом, бесчисленным количеством синяков, а также многократно перекрывающей все это болью в лодыжках и клятвой больше никогда не брать коньки в руки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы совать в них ноги. Даже под страхом смерти.

А как оценить причиненный моральный ущерб?..

Она помнила, прекрасно помнила, как прятал улыбку Маяма, и его проникновенное "Теперь я совершенно четко понимаю значение выражения "как корова на льду"" она помнила тоже. Это, к несчастью, услышал и Морита-сан, насмеявшийся над ней до икоты, после чего фраза трансформировалась в "как Ямада на льду". Мерзавцы потом месяц ее изводили - пришлось Маяму даже как-то треснуть в сердцах.

Однако когда на каток предложил отправиться Номия-сан, она почему-то согласилась. Наверное, потому что знала - уж он-то не будет дразниться. И, может, действительно научит ее стоять на этих чертовых штуковинах, вне всяких сомнений, придуманных исключительно для того, чтобы позорить девушек в глазах парней, в которых они влюблены.

...и тогда, вот тогда-то она покажет этому Маяме...

Или не покажет.

Она опасливо приняла из рук Номии орудия грядущей пытки - белые, с радостно сияющими лезвиями и снежинками, вышитыми на носу. Но невинным видом Ямаду было не провести: она знала, что враг коварен и спуску ей не даст. Несмотря ни на какие снежинки. И была готова встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

...Главное - чтобы не лицом об лед, как в прошлый раз...

\- Ничего-ничего, Аюми-тян, - Номия похлопал ее по плечу. - Я в тебе не сомневаюсь.

И прыснул, когда она подняла на него сосредоточенный, полный робкой надежды взгляд.

\- Правда? Если честно, то сегодня я... почти в первый раз...

Он улыбнулся:

\- Все будет хорошо, Аюми-тян. Все когда-то случается в первый раз.

Она почему-то покраснела и, чтобы скрыть этот дурацкий румянец, заторопилась в раздевалку. За это время Номия сделал пару кругов - проверил, не разучился ли кататься за... надо же, почти десять лет!.. Не разучился: коньки резали послушный, как и прежде, лед. Он заложил на пробу пару пируэтов, резко, с разворотом, затормозил, сняв со льда алмазно засверкавшую стружку, и следующий круг пролетел низко, по-конькобежному, с удовольствием прислушиваясь, как гудит в проснувшихся мышцах кровь. После этого он наконец-то огляделся.

Найти Ямаду не составило труда: она "на зубцах" стояла у бортика, вцепившись в него обеими руками.

Катание сулило быть куда занимательней, чем ему казалось сначала.

Итальянский ресторан, говоришь?..

Оставалось надеяться, что аппетит Мивако не встанет ему в месячную зарплату.

Номия улыбнулся и помахал рукой:

\- Аюми-тян, я тут!

\- А я - тут! - мрачно ответила она и пожаловалась, когда он подъехал: - Лед скользкий!

Номия улыбнулся, приобнял ее за талию (она попыталась отстраниться, но коньки коварно дрогнули, и, не упав только благодаря его руке, Ямада промолчала), а вторую руку галантно подал ей.

\- Так в этом же весь и фокус!.. Я тебя научу, Аюми-тян. Это несложно, вот увидишь.

Ямада ответила недоверчивым взглядом, который сменился выражением полного ужаса, когда она все-таки отцепилась от ограждения: стоило Номии (с ней в охапку) сделать первый шаг, как коньки отправились каждый своей дорогой, грозя усадить ее на шпагат. Взвизгнув, она обеими руками обхватила Номию за шею.

Он крякнул, с трудом сохранив равновесие, - Ямада была девушкой довольно рослой с не по-женски сильными руками. Десять секунд... Пятнадцать... Она не шевелилась и держалась намертво - еще чуть-чуть, и задушит. Ее испуганное дыхание щекотало ему шею за ухом. Это было крайне приятно. И крайне неуместно.

Номия похлопал Ямаду по спине.

\- Боюсь, в такой позе мы далеко не уедем, - сообщил он, почти касаясь губами ее мочки. - Давай-ка, Аюми-тян, перехвати меня за спину одной рукой... Вот так...

\- Извините, - красная-красная, точно помидор, мак и щедрый токийский закат одновременно, промямлила Ямада. - Я ведь говорила, что не умею..

\- ...а вторую дай мне, - перебил ее Номия. - И потихонечку, с правой ноги...

"Потихонечку" не вышло: стоило им сдвинуться с места, как глаза у Ямады опять сделались большими и очень круглыми, она затрепыхалась и снова кинулась ему на шею. Так повторялось и в следующие три-четыре раза, но потом, под его терпеливые объяснения и мягкие шутки, все-таки расслабилась, и они прошли свой первый круг. Именно "прошли" - Ямада поднимала ноги, сгибая их в коленях, и ставила с размаху на лед, маршируя, как солдат на параде.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, Аюми-тян, слушай свое тело... Не бойся!.. Не надо так напрягаться, Аюми-тян... Не бойся, я тебя удержу!.. Расслабься!.. Дыши спокойно! Вот так... Доверься мне...

...Я точно о коньках?..

\- ...и скользи... Скользи, а не поскальзывайся! - он со смехом подхватил ее, и она надула губы - не обиженно, ей вообще было трудно на него обижаться. - Хорошо, Аюми-тян, давай попробуем представить, что это глина. Помнишь, что ты мне говорила? Если работать с ней напряженными руками, ничего не выйдет. Тут то же самое!.. Расслабься!..

И случилось чудо. Третий круг Ямада уже скользила - пусть еще неуверенно, вихляясь и при малейшем резком движении снова начиная цепляться за Номию. Но на четвертый уже выпустила его онемевшее плечо из побелевших от усилий пальцев.

А на пятый все и произошло. Осмелев, она оттолкнулась сильней чем нужно, а он, видимо, ослабил внимание и не успел среагировать и поймать... Вернее, не успел бы, но она сама в самый последний момент удержалась от падения лицом в лед, обхватив его, торопящегося навстречу... нет, не за плечи... и не за талию - до них она уже не дотягивалась.

За колени. Ткнувшись ему лицом в...

Номия давно не испытывал такой растерянности. Даже, пожалуй, потрясения. Которые только усилились, превратившись в ступор, когда Ямада, медленно перехватываясь руками и прижимаясь всем телом, всползла по нему, как по канату, в вертикальное положение.

\- Аюми... - проквакал он и покраснел, чего с ним не случалось очень давно - лет, наверное, десять.

Она же, кажется, даже не заметила его шока или же не до конца осознала, что именно только что сделала. В отличие от него. Он это осознал до конца.

\- Я извиняюсь, - Ямада деловито поправила перекосившуюся шапочку, развернулась, оттолкнулась и упрямо поехала вперед, на манер пугала растопырившись в разные стороны.

\- ...тян... - шепотом закончил Номия.

Ему было жарко.

Очень.

Вытерев одной рукой пот со лба, он второй провел по груди и животу, стирая отпечаток ее тела.

Ямада отъехала на достаточное расстояние (сама не поняв, как у нее это вышло) и прижала руки к щекам.

Мамочки...

Ей было жарко.

Очень.

Она провела варежкой по пылающему лицу, стирая отпечаток его тела.

Но несмотря на этот ставший фигурой умолчания инцидент, на то, что на следующий день все тело ныло - словно он не на коньках катался, а попал под машину, а также на то, что забавной формы синяк с плеча сошел только через полторы недели, выходными Номия остался однозначно доволен. Главная цель достигнута: Ямада больше не шарахалась от него, впустив в свое внутреннее пространство, и теперь можно было совершенно беспрепятственно касаться ее, приобнимать за плечи и даже говорить что-то на ухо (испытывая при этом неудержимое желание в него подуть - не из эротических соображений, а исключительно от мальчишеского задора. Хорошо - из эротических соображений тоже). При этом Номия не без удовольствия отмечал, что и она на него реагирует - он видел и розовеющие щеки, и эти взгляды из-под ресниц, и то, как она рассматривает его, когда думает, что он не видит, и то, что она всегда, как бы людно и шумно ни было в офисе, слышит его голос... А сразу после катка, в кафе, куда они пошли выпить кофе и что-нибудь перекусить, он, передавая ей чашку, задел ее пальцы своими, и она вздрогнула. И покраснела. Хотя только что сама сжимала его руку точно в тисках.

Мивако этими выходными тоже осталась в итоге довольна: в первый же рабочий день она от щедрот Номии наелась пасты и равиолей на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

\- Мивако, а вот скажи мне...

\- ...как мужчина мужчине... - не удержался Ямадзаки и пригнулся под пролетевшим над головой степлером.

\- ...как опытная женщина мужчине...

Мивако понятливо усмехнулась: так-так! Помнится, у Аюми-тян скоро день рождения!.. И Номия не обманул ее ожиданий:

\- ...что можно подарить двадцатилетней девушке, чтобы... ну, понимаешь... не поставить ее в неловкое положение, но, в то же самое время... - Номия сделал неопределенный жест.

\- Лучший подарок для девушки - это поставить ее в положение и не оставить потом в положении.

В Ямадзаки полетел еще один степлер - на этот раз от Номии.

\- Такуми, ты меня пугаешь. Где твоя легендарная изобретательность?

\- Да-да, - закивал головой Ямадзаки, - тот скандал с поддельным абонементом в хост-клуб долго вспоминали.

\- Это была шутка, - отмахнулся Номия. - Она мне кстати, боком вышла.

\- Но ведь не выгнали же! Зато тот старый озабоченный хрыч перестал приставать к студенткам! - возразила Мивако и хитро прищурилась. - Слушай, а может, мне купончик в отель ей подарить? Со скидочкой? В качестве намека? Что скажешь?

Номия слишком хорошо представлял себе последствия: такую рискованную шутку Ямада точно не оценит, и все труды по ее приручению одномоментно вылетят в трубу.

...кроме того, если уж говорить всерьез, он хотел, чтобы их первый раз состоялся не в забегаловке для утоления сексуального голода, а в его квартире.

И в его постели.

\- Такуми?.. - Мивако помахала у него перед носом папкой со сметой. - Увлекся воспоминаниями? Или мечтами?

\- Да ну тебя... Скажи лучше, что ты хотела получить в подарок, когда тебе было двадцать?

\- Машину - маленькую и розовую, - не моргнув глазом, сообщила Мивако. - Чтобы повесить на ключи зажигания брелок с розовым медвежонком.

Во время долгой паузы Номия с Ямадзаки осмысляли услышанное.

\- А какой марки? - практично уточнил Ямадзаки.

\- Маленькой и розовой!

Мужчины понимающе переглянулись.

\- А что такого?.. - пожала она плечами. - Мне было двадцать, мало ли какие глупости лезут тогда в голову!..

\- А другие варианты у тебя имеются? Менее экстравагантные?

\- Разумеется: каждый мужчина обычно дарит любимой девушке то...

Ее перебил телефонный звонок.

\- Номия слушает. Да... Как не получили?! А почему столько ждали? Да, разумеется, есть второй экземпляр!.. Хорошо, сейчас... Еду, уже еду!..

Номия метнулся к столу, схватил одну из папок и, на ходу бросив Мивако:

\- Договорим, когда вернусь.

\- Что это было? - недоуменно посмотрела она ему вслед, вздрогнув, когда дверь гулко захлопнулась.

\- Наверное, опять прорабы чертежи потеряли, - безмятежно потянулся Ямадзаки и спросил: - Так что же, говоришь, дарит любимой девушке мужчина?

Мивако пожала плечами:

\- Разумеется, то, что хочет с нее снять. Или то, что хочет на нее надеть. Скажем, кольцо. Или платье. Или... хм-хм-хм... белье... И знаешь, что... - она прищурилась и заулыбалась так, что у Ямадзаки мороз пробежал по спине. - Пожалуй, повременю-ка я говорить об этом Такуми. Так будет гораздо забавней.

\- Думаешь, он ...? - он подумал и помотал головой: - Нет, быть того не может. Он не решится.

Мивако усмехнулась.

\- Поспорим? Ставлю пять тысяч.

\- По рукам.

Если бы Мивако обвинили в том, что она слишком любит деньги, она бы не стала возражать. Да - она любила деньги и не видела в этом ничего плохого: в конце концов, ей нужно самой о себе заботиться, думая не только о дне завтрашнем, но и послезавтрашнем, и послепослезавтрашнем... и далее - до тех времен, еще подернутых пеленой будущего, куда пока заглядывать не хотелось.

Но еще больше Мивако любила выигрывать. Поэтому-то и подстраховалась, чтобы пять тысяч достались именно ей: легкими намеками, недосказанностями и улыбками она, кажется, все-таки сумела развернуть Номию в нужном направлении и теперь предвкушала судьбоносный день, сулящий развлечение и материальную выгоду, которых жаждала в равной степени.

И день настал: в седьмом часу вечера дверь в офис открылась, и на пороге появилась Ямада - улыбающаяся и нарядная, сразу видно - именинница.

\- Аюми-тян! - кинулся навстречу Ямадзаки, но Мивако, чей стол стоял ближе, успела первой и оттерла его хрупким женским плечом, так что он ойкнул и схватился за ушибленную грудь.

\- С днем рождения, Аюми-тян! Поздравляю-поздравляю!.. Ой, какая ты сегодня красивая!.. Дивная кофточка!.. Дай я на тебя посмотрю... - она прокрутила Ямаду вокруг ее оси.

\- Поздравляю, Аюми-тян! - Ямадзаки все-таки сумел втиснуться и протянул виновнице торжества небольшую по-подарочному перевязанную коробочку.

Внутри оказался парный набор брелков для ключей.

Более чем недвусмысленно. Ямада смущенно поблагодарила.

\- И от меня, - Мивако на ладони преподнесла флакон с духами и, не дав даже взять его в руки, опрыскала ее с ног до головы.

\- Чхи!.. Спасибо, Мивако... чхи!.. - сан! Очень приятный аромат!.. А-а-пчхи!..

\- Тебе нравится? Вот и чудесно! Между нами, это - любимые духи Такуми.

\- А сам он где?.. - Ямада огляделась. - Мы договорились...

\- Выскочил на секундочку, - перебила Мивако, - сейчас вернется. За цветами побежал, - конфиденциально добавила она. - Чай, кофе?..

\- Кофе, спасибо. А я вот... пирожных принесла. Миндальных.

Смышленая девочка.

Мивако улыбнулась. Переглянувшись с Ямадзаки, она перешла к делу:

\- Он ведь уже тебя поздравил?.. И что подарил, если не секрет?..

Ямада замялась, явно смущенная. Мивако мысленно потерла ладони.

\- Ну?.. - шепнула она. - Что?..

\- А знаешь, что в народе говорят? Что мужчина всегда дарит женщине то, что хочет с нее снять, - слоном в посудную лавку ввалился в разговор Ямадзаки.

\- С...снять?..

Мивако пнула идиота в лодыжку, взяла разом оцепеневшую Ямаду за локоть и проникновенно заглянула в глаза:

\- Аюми-тян... Платье?.. - та помотала головой. Мивако наклонилась ближе. - Туфли? Тоже нет? Неужели белье?.. Чулки?..

От каждого слова Ямада вздрагивала.

\- Кольцо?.. - блеснув на нее сердитым взглядом, вставил свое веское слово Ямадзаки.

\- Нет... - пискнула пунцовая Ямада. - Он подарил мне п... - она набрала воздуха в грудь, - пи...

\- Пи?.. Пиджак? - предположила Мивако.

Ямада замотала головой.

\- Пи... Пи...столет?.. - опешил Ямадзаки.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и все подскочили, точно их единовременно подстрелили из вышеупомянутого предмета. На пороге с роскошным букетом роз стоял Номия, и устремившиеся на него взгляды были наполнены самыми разными эмоциями, причем, что он отметил с некоторым недоумением, отнюдь не праздничными: Ямадзаки смотрел с плохо скрываемой ревностью, Мивако - раздосадованно, а загнанная ими в угол, вся в пунцовых пятнах, Ямада - затравленно.

Номия молча пересек офис и с мягкой улыбкой протянул ей букет.

\- Я тебя сегодня уже поздравлял, Аюми-тян, но все равно - с днем рождения!..

Она посмотрела на розы так, как по божественному замыслу Ева должна была посмотреть на соблазняющего ее яблоком змия, а именно - полным ужаса и негодования взглядом. И спрятала руки за спину.

Ноздри Номии дрогнули. Он перевел взгляд на Мивако. Та невинно захлопала ресницами и метнулась к кофеварке.

\- Такуми, кофе будешь?

\- Нет, думаю, я воздержусь, - напряженным голосом ответил он. - И потом, мы с Аюми-тян сейчас едем ужинать. Да?..

Ямада вздрогнула от прикосновения к плечу, быстро-быстро закивала головой и, потупившись, засеменила к дверям. Номия, проводив ее взглядом, стиснул руку Мивако так, что она поморщилась:

\- Что ты ей наболтала?

\- Да ничего такого!.. Так... пошутили чуть-чуть...

Номия застонал. Он хорошо представлял, как может пошутить Мивако.

\- Она сказала Аюми-тян, что обычно мужчина дарит женщине то, что хочет с нее снять, - с готовностью сообщил Ямадзаки.

\- Неправда! Это ты ей сказал!..

\- Что?.. - Номия метнул лихорадочный взгляд в сторону входной двери. - Аюми... Аюми-тян!.. - и, сунув букет в руки Мивако, опрометью кинулся следом.

\- Интересно, что же он ей все-таки подарил?.. - задумчиво перебирая розы, пробормотала Мивако. Они пахли сильно, но приятно. Две, четыре... восемь... так-так... ого, тридцать штук! - Неужели все-таки белье?..

И скорбно вздохнула: нет никаких сомнений, что на ближайший день рождения лично она получит от Номии кляп.

Прощайте, рестораны...

Она набрала воды, поставила букет в вазу. Села рядом, печально подперев щеку.

Вздохнула.

И перевела взгляд на Ямадзаки.

А может?..


End file.
